<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scary Short Stories by NoParaHaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655204">Scary Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoParaHaver/pseuds/NoParaHaver'>NoParaHaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scary Stories - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, Scary Short Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoParaHaver/pseuds/NoParaHaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you can find scary stories that you can tell to your friends. <br/>It’s either creepy or scary. <br/>You decide….<br/>(Every chapter will have a different story or told will be otherwise)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My brother grew up terrified of water, I’m 4 years older than him and during the nightly battle for bath time when he was about 3 or 4. I asked him why is he so scared of the water (being a water baby as my mom out it I just didn’t understand) he looked at me and I remember this word for word;</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I was in a big unsinkable ship. We hit the biggest iceberg and then it was really busy and then I got really cold and wet I went to a warm bright places and waited until my next family came”</p>
</blockquote><p>Mom heard it all and decided bath time is over. Creepy thing my brother was born April 15th 1992 - the Titanic sunk April 15th 1912.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you?</p>
<p>Most people agree that dying while being asleep is the best way to die. peaceful, not signs of torture nor pain. My grandma used to say angels carry them, the one who are dying while being asleep, to heaven. But sometimes angels can be clumsy and drop them by accident.</p>
<p>Remember the time you felt like falling in your sleep and suddenly woke up?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>